BAJKI Z SHIRE - ŻONA THANA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor LA Knight. Powiadają, że w dawnych czasach przodkowie Tuków brali sobie żony spośród ludu faerie...


**autor: LA Knight**

 _ **Bajki z Shire: Żona Thana**_

Bujne. O żywych barwach. Życiodajne.

Shire z całym swym łagodnym i miłym życiem. Lasy, które trzeszczą sekretnymi szeptami drzew. Słońce lśni na kamieniach. Maleńkie pędy wypełzają z ziemi. Rzeki, które biegną, pędzą jak krew w żyłach krainy dając jej życie. Strumienie i strumyki, spienione i pluskające radośnie. Pełne spokoju niemal święte zagajniki, gdzie dzieci bawią się i chowają, udając królów i królowe. Lekki wiatr przynosi słodki zapach wrzosów i dzikich kwiatów. Jaskrawe niebo, jak błękitne szkło i małe strzępy białej chmury. I tajemnica. Tajemnica, która toruje sobie drogę w głąb kraju niziołków. Jak trucizna albo jak ambrozja, albo powódź ulewnego deszczu, nadciąga – niepowstrzymanie.

A wraz z nią tworzenie się historii.

 **Pieśń**

 _Powiadano w innych rodzinach, że dawno temu jeden z przodków Tuków musiał poślubić faery._

 _Co było oczywiście absurdalne, ale…_

 _\- Hobbit_

Dosłyszał śpiew, słodką melodię płynącą w powietrzu, jak srebrne dzwonki i trzcinowe piszczałki,jak letnie deszcze i wiosenna mgła i pierwszy śnieg. Isumbras Tuk pewnego dnia wyszedł z domu, aby podążyć za pieśnią pośród lasów. Szedł przez pola przewracając się wśród ciemności i potykając się w słonecznym świetle. Nadszedł poranek, zmierzch i noc. A potem znowu ogarnął go dzień. Deszcz go przemoczył, wiatr zmroził. Słońce go oparzyło, cień schłodził. Księżyc oświetlał mu ścieżkę a gwiazdy dodawały mu nadziei. Wędrował przez Shire podążając za pieśnią, która przeszyła mu duszę…

i w końcu znalazł ją.

 **Pani z Jeziora**

Włosy jej jak światło spływające z jesiennego księżyca, kaskada rozwianych wiatrem loków, aż do łabędziobiałych ramion. Srebrno-szare niesamowite oczy jak jakieś dzikie stworzenie przeszywają go do kości. Odziana w jedwabie , które są jak wieczorne niebo rozjaśnione bladymi gwiazdami. Tańczy na tafli jeziona jakby była wykreowana wprost z wiatru i wody. Uwielbia ją milczącym spojrzeniem, doznając zarówno słodyczy nadziei, jak i goryczy rozpaczy, albowiem, jak to być może żeby zwyczajny, prosty hobbit, Than czy nie, oswoił tak piękną istotę?

\- Pani – jęknął i rozpaczał.

 **Ucieczka**

Dosłyszała jęk pełen tęsknoty. Przelękła się i rzuciła do ucieczki. Lekko biegnąc przez wodę nie obróciła się, by zobaczyć co ją ujrzało, jakie stworzenie dało radę odkryć kogoś z Ukrytego Ludu. Błękitny cień na tle ciemności, gwiazdy i księżyc rozjarzone na bladości jej skóry, gdy biegnie, jak czysty, biały łabędź zabarwiony srebrem przez magię nocy. Nagle odwraca się i dostrzega odległy widok zwróconej w górę twarzy Thana i na chwilę jej serce zamiera. A potem jej nie ma.

Srebrny łabędź pływa po jeziorze.

 **Pragnienie**

Wtrącony do ciemnicy swego serca usycha z tęsknoty za nią. Zrozpaczony wraca do domu z pustymi rękami, bez dziewczyny, którą pojąłby za żonę. Dzień za dniem bardziej pogrąża się w ciemności, odseparowując się od słońca i od tych, którzy go kochają. Ciągle tęskni za stalowym ostrzem noża, aby pocałowało jego nadgarstki, gdyż jakże może żyć bez łabędziej dziewczyny, którą przyjął do serca? Życie jest bez wartości bez pani z jeziora.

Z pewnością musi ją zdobyć albo umrzeć.

 **Oczekiwanie**

W końcu zdecydował, że nie może być dłużej sam. Wyprawił się znów nad jezioro, które zawierało słodką obietnicę i czekał. Przez wiele miesięcy czekał. Nadeszła zima i zmroziła go. Nadeszła wiosna i uradowała go. Nadeszło lato i spaliło go. Świat wokoło zmieniał się od połyskującej bieli przez blady jadeit do bogactwa szmaragdowego życia. Śnieg padał, padał deszcz, a wiatr wiał łagodnie. Każda minuta była godziną, każda godzina dniem a każdy dzień był jak rok. Nadeszła wilija jesieni i srebrny łabędź wylądował na jeziorze.

 **Czy to ty?**

Oszalały z miłości i tęsknoty rzuca się w wody jeziora. Ich zimno parzy go. Jest cały odrętwiały. Miłość przeszywa jego duszę. Srebrny łabędź podrywa się w strachu. Światło na jej skrzydłach jest jak perły. Jej oczy są dzikie a skrzydła uderzają, jakby zrywały się do lotu.

\- Zaczekaj!

Jakiż ból. Jakaż łagodna miłość. Jak mogłaby mu odmówić?

– Zaczekaj proszę! Proszę…

Ona uspokaja się, jej oczy wpatrują się w niego. Czeka. To obce, śmiertelne stworzenie, z oczami jasnymi od łez i sercem pełnym bólu… poczeka chwilę na niego.

\- Czy jesteś nią? Tą jedyną? Długo cię szukałem – rok po roku. Czy jesteś tą której poszukiwałem tak długo?

 **** **Obietnice**

Z chlupotem brnie przez wodę. Jego ciało jest odrętwiałe z zimna. Jego dusza płonie. Nie zauważa, gdy przecina stopę na ostrym kamieniu. Czerwień krwi znika w czarnej toni. On nie czuje bólu. Całe ciało krzyczy z radości i bólu, gdy ona spogląda na niego. Odczuwa ciężar jej uwagi, jej ciekawości, kazdej jej myśli, która odbija się w jej oczach. Than nigdy wcześniej nie widział łabędzia z oczami jak opale.

\- Proszę… jeśli nią jesteś… nie zostawiaj mnie samego bym cierpiał i umarł… proszę…

W jej oczach jak ocean przekuty na wielkie, lśniące klejnoty, dostrzega obietnicę tuż zanim ona zrywa się do lotu. Gdy zranione serce krwawi obejmuje tą obietnicę jak uzdrawiający balsam, mając nadzieję, że nie oszaleje od miłości i rozpaczy.

 **Obietnica dotrzymana**

Cały dzień czeka na brzegu z nadzieją, że ona przybędzie. Odlicza sekundy aż do zachodu słońca.

Noc zapada. Jego dusza drży z niepokoju, bowiem w sercu nie może już wierzyć jej obietnicy. Wówczas… zawołanie łabędzia. Spogląda w niebo i tam, skąd blask księżyca spływa na śnieżny puch, widzi osiem łabędzi. Obniżają się nad spokojną taflę i biały ptak w środku szyku nurkuje w wodę. Wyje wilk. Than odwraca się w stronę wycia, a potem z powrotem w stronę jeziora. Jego pani i miłość stoi przed nim na płyciźnie.

 **Propozycja**

\- Jak mogłeś stracić nadzieję?

Jej głos jest ciężki od diamentowych łez. – Jak mogłeś myśleć, że nie przyjdę?

Jej serce wali w piersi. Nigdy wcześniej nie była tak blisko śmiertelnika, nigdy wcześniej nie czuła tak dziwnej tęsknoty. – Czemu na mnie nie czekałeś?

\- Czekałem!

– Ale nie w sercu. A ponieważ tak się stało…

W głębi serca pragnie go wybrać, śmiertelne życie, śmiertelnego mężczyzny.

– Zrobię o cokolwiek poprosisz! – Zaklina się nierozważnie. – Dam ci cokolwiek zapragniesz. Przemierzę świat dla ciebie! Ja… Ja… - Jego umysł gorączkowo poszukuje czegoś co mógłby szczerze powiedzieć.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego dla mnie samej, Isumbrasie – ona szepta ze smutkiem.

– Zrobiłbym! Poszedłbym i… przyniósłbym ci naszyjnik z sopli lodu, pantofelki ze szkła, suknię z płatków róży! Przyniósłbym ci płaszcz z łabędzich skrzydeł i koronę z księżycowego blasku! Przyniósłbym ci sam księżyc… na łańcuszku! A wszystko zawinięte w skórę białego wilka! Wszystko to zrobiłbym dla ciebie, jeśli zgodziłabyś się być mą żoną!

 **Zadania**

Torturą jest dla niego czekanie na jej odpowiedź. Czy nie zechce być jego żoną? Gdy ona zwraca na niego świetliste oczy są one mokre i usiane złocistymi plamkami, jakby usiłowała nie płakać.

\- Albowiem zwątpiłeś prawa mego gatunku mówią, że muszę postawić ci zadanie do wykonania. – odpowiada a jej głos jest, jak lodowate, słone łzy upuszczone przez zimę. Jej serce wzdryga się z powodu okrutnej rzeczy, którą musi wypowiedzieć.

– A zatem to jest twoje zadanie.

Przynieś mi naszyjnik z lodowych sopli, które nie stopnieją.

Przynieś mi pantofelki ze szkła, które będą wygodne jakby były z jedwabiu.

Przynieś mi suknię z białych płatków róży, która nie ma szwów.

Przynieś mi płaszcz z łabędzich skrzydeł ale muszą być podarowane ci dobrowolnie. Nie możesz zabić łabędzia.

Isumbras poczuł, jakby umierał. Jakże da rade spełnić takie wymagania?

Jednak jego dama kontynuuje ten piekielny wyrok.

Przynieś mi koronę z blasku księżyca, którą można dotknąć i nosić.

Przynieś mi księzyc sam na łańcuszku.

I w końcu przynieś to wszystko zawinięte w futro białego wilka – lecz nie możesz go zabić ani zranić. Tego masz dokonać zanim upłynie rok i dzień od dzisiaj. Wtedy i tylko wtedy zostanę twoją żoną.

 **Początek Podróży**

W rozpaczliwym widzie, potykając się powracał do swego domu pod wzgórzem. Jest Thanem Shire, ale został pokonany przez quest, który jego prawdziwa miłość zadała mu do wykonania. Jakże to możliwe? Obolały, wyczerpany, pokonany, pośród swego ludu zadaje pytanie, aby mu odpowiedzieli – jak ma dokonać tego wielkiego dzieła? Odpowiedzi udziela jego siostra Amaranta.

\- Idź do krasnoludów – mówi. Jej gładkie włosy lśnią w świetle księżyca, gdy przechadza się po ogrodach. – To wielcy kowale i górnicy. Mogą stworzyć cokolwiek. Jeśli ktoś może temu podołać to oni.

Isumbras położył się spać, ale nie był w stanie zasnąć. Jak w malignie spakował swe rzeczy i wyruszył nocą w stronę Gór Mglistych i krasnoludów.

 **Góry**

Zima.

Zima w Górach Mglistych jest gorzka i brutalna. Wysysa ci oddech z płuc, kroi twarz lodowym biczem, przepala cię do kości mrozem. Jeśli nie jesteś ostrożny zmrozi cię tak, że położysz się spać, a sen chętnie odda cię śmierci.

Isumbras potyka się wśród oślepiająco białych szczytów i dolin, gdy nienawistne wichry śnieżycy tłuką w niego wpychając mu oddech do gardła. Szuka krasnoludów ale jest pewny, że jedyne co tu znajdzie to śmierć. Wszystko co pcha go naprzód to dar, ten który otrzymał od swej pani zanim wysłała go w drogę.

 _"Nazywam się Anoreloth."_

Anoreloth. Kwiat Słońca i Gwiazd.

To żar i ogień jej imienia pomaga mu dążyć wprzód, aż upada pod wrotami krasnoludzkiego Dworu na wpół zamarznięty i tak wyczerpany, że ześlizguje się w sen na posłaniu ze śmiertelnie mroźnej, śnieżnej miękkości zbyt zmęczony i udręczony, aby o to dbać.

 **Inne zadania**

Dama, która pokochała Thana siedzi przy swym oknie niestrudzenie tkając na wielkich krosnach. Szata, którą tka jest piękna, lśni w świetle świec jej buduaru. Kiedy ukończy szatę szmaragdową utka szatę białą a po niej złotą. A potem zrobi szatę z futra białego niedzwiedzia. A, gdy ją skończy utka szatę, która wygląda jak słońce i tą, która wygląda jak księżyc i tą, która wygląda jak gwiazdy. Dama wie, że jej ukochany nie jest jedynym, który ma przed sobą zadanie. Ta tkanina będzie potrzebna. Szmaragdowa, biała i złota są przeznaczone na szatę weselną jej Thana. Postara się, aby były doskonałe. Szata z futra przeznaczona jest także dla jej ukochanego. Ale szata niebianska… ta będzie dla niej. Będzie jej potrzebowała do swego zadania. Jej zadaniem będzie miłość. Jej pan musi ją kochać.

Ona musi tego dowieść… albo jej lud ukarze ich oboje.

 **Bezpieczeństwo w podziemiu**

Ciemność.

Than budzi się płacząc. Rozpala się maleńki ognik oświetlając ostre załomy twarzy krasnoluda, jego rudawa broda jest poprzecinana siwizną.

\- Obudził żeś się? – mówi ochryple krasnolud.

Than kiwa głową. Czemu tu jest? Czemu nie leży w swym łożu w swym wygodnym domu w Shire? Czemu jest w ciemności z krasnoludem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział? Wtedy… napływa przypomnienie. Zadania dla Anoreloth, dziwnej i tajemniczej damy, która obiecała zostać jego żoną. Serce go boli na wspomnienie łez w jej oczach i w jej głosie.

\- Co cie tu sprowadza?

\- Potrzebuję pomocy – odpowiada i zaczyna opowieść.

 **Król krasnoludów**

Krasnolud siedzi wyprostowany i królewski na wielkim tronie z czarnego granitu.

Ma brodę jak rozżarzone węgielki i oczy jak lśniący brąz, które wpatrują się w Thana aż czuje, jakby ten wzrok przewiercał mu się do mózgu. Czuje, że powinien zadrżeć ale po tym, jak ujrzał dzikie piekno Anoreloth brak już w nim miejsca dla zachwytu.

\- Czego szukasz? – pyta król.

\- Chcę się nauczyć sztuki krasnoludzkiej.

\- Czyż chcesz wykraść nasze tajemnice? – pyta ostro król. – Czyż mamy cię zabić na miejscu?

\- Nie pragnę waszych tajemnic dla siebie. Kobieta, którą pragnę za żonę dała mi do wykonania zadania i musze je wypełnić w ciągu roku i dnia od jesiennej równonocy, która właśnie minęła, jeśli ma ona zostać moją żoną.

– A jak krasnoludy mogą ci w tym pomóc?

\- Muszę zrobić jej naszyjnik z sopli lodu, które nie stopią się, trzewiki ze szkła, które są wygodne, jak z jedwabiu. Proszę… kocham ją. Zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Proszę, wielki królu, czy udzielisz mi jakiejkolwiek pomocy? Jakiejkolwiek, sir?

Na długi czas zapadła cisza. Król, którego imię zostało zapomniane przez opowieści hobbitów długo zastanawiał się nad Thanem Shire, bowiem ujrzał w jego oczach rozpaczliwą miłość dla kobiety, która zadała mu tak okrutne zadania.

– Pomożemy ci – rzekł król. – Chodź ze mną. Spotkasz się z jedynym, który potrafi dokonać tego czego ci trzeba.

Tak Isumbras poszedł za królem spotkać Księcia Kowali.

 **Kowal**

Dziki ogień.

Przeszywający żar dokoła niego parzy mu twarz i nagie ramiona. Czuje jak podeszwy stóp się rozgrzewają. Pot spływa mu z czoła, gdy podąża za królem w głąb kuźni. Przygasłe węgielki są karmazynowe a pomarańczowe iskry wylatują w powietrze paląc cokolwiek na czym wylądują.

I wtedy Isumbras ujrzał Kowala.

Wysoki jak na krasnoluda ale niższy od człowieka. Nie ma brody ani muskułów tak wielkich jak inni. Zamiast tego jego sylwetka jest smukła jak napięty rzemień, mięśnie pracują z mocą, gdy uderza młotem w czerwono rozżarzone ostrze. Jego srebrnobiałe włosy są ściągnięte w kucyk odkrywając uszy, których końce są nieznacznie szpiczaste. Kiedy podniósł gorący metal szczypcami i wrzucił go do wiadra z wodą, a stal zasyczała jak tysiąc węży, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Thana dzikimi oczami jak błękitne klejnoty.

\- Będę go uczył. – To było wszystko co powiedział zanim wyciągnął miecz z wiadra i znów zaczął uderzać weń młotem.

 **Uczeń**

Dmąć w miechy. Karmić ogień, dawać mu życie. Ogień nie może umrzeć, i on też nie może. Ona na niego czeka. Żar go przypieka, jego skóra jest zaczerwieniona. Stopy pokryte bąblami. Mięśnie bolą, ale już nie tak bardzo jak z początku. Pęcherze też już tak nie bolą jak z początku. Pozwolono mu wykuwać gwoździe to wszystko. Pokrywa go popiół, czarny i wypalony. Brakuje mu połowy jednej brwi.

Jest sam w górskiej halli, jedyny niziołek wśród górników. Co jego lud robi bez niego? Czy siostra rządzi w jego imieniu, jak ją prosił? Jego mistrz Thorin, który jest półelfem – półkrasnoludem nakazuje mu dmąć w miechy i podtrzymać ogień. Nadal jest tylko uczniem. Musi czekać.

Ale traci czas. Nie może czekać dłużej.

Objąć ogień. Pozwolić sobie na doznanie jego miłości i jego potęgi. Myśleć o życiu i o nieśmiertelności.

Tworzenie.

Wejść do tygla prób.

Teraz wykuwa broń. Nigdy nie będzie ona taka, jaką stworzyłby krasnolud ale on jest tylko uczniem. Już nie zauważa żaru. Pęcherze zmieniły się w odciski. Zajęło to mniej czasu niż się spodziewał. Miesiąc albo dwa. Jest środek zimy.

Ma jeszcze czas.

Ale teraz musi wykuć specjalne ostrze. Ponieważ dzisiaj dostał list, przyniesiony przez białego łabędzia ze złotym naszyjnikiem na szyi. Zadziwił się lecz wziął wiadomość. W liście nakazano mu wykuć broń – ostrze ze stali wysadzane białymi kamieniami.

Thorin się zgadza. To będzie jego egzamin. Spotka się z Żyjącym Płomieniem i Płomień mu posłuży… albo go zniszczy.

 **Białe Futro**

Lud jej zaczyna się dziwić. Anoreloth nie robi nic tylko tka. Je, śpi nieco i tka. Całymi dniami i do późnej nocy tka szaty, które Than Shire założy na ślub. A poślubi ją – ufa mu w tym zupełnie. Ufa mu, że znajdzie sposób, aby uniknąć pułapki, jaką nałożyli na siebie.

Ale jej rodzina oraz inni zaczynają zauważać. Czemu ich pani tka tak wiele? Co tka? Tka dla samego tkania? Czy dla jakiejś bardziej praktycznej potrzeby? Czemu nic nie mówi? Cały też czas ojciec namawia ją na poślubienie kogoś. Ale ona wypowiedziała swą przysięgę w sercu a u jej ludu, być zaprzysiężonym oznacza wyrok aż po śmierć.

Ukończyła ślubną szatę z bieli, zieleni i złota. Teraz jej kosz jest pełen śnieżnobiałego futra. To futro lodowych niedźwiedzi, z najzimniejszego miejsca na świecie. To futro wilków północy, o barwie białego lodu. To futro śnieżnych lisów. A ona je zgrępluje, uprzędzie i utka. Wówczas swtorzy dla swego ukochanego koszulę, aby go chroniła od chłodu, aby ogrzała jego serce i oddech, gdy jej nadejście zmrozi jego dusze. On bowiem jest jej prawdziwą miłością i musi zrobić wszystko co musi, aby dać im szansę.

 **Wędrowiec**

Żar go przepalał, gorętszy niż najczarniejszy ogień piekielny. Nigdy nie czuł takiego żaru. Ten żar ciął go, muskał i oddzielał ciało od kości. Ale on go ignorował i pracował dalej. Młot i uderzenie, grzmot i stuk. Uderz w metal, uczyń go posłusznym.

Metal żyje, oddycha, czuje. Chce być rozpracowany, stopiony, ukształtowany, ale jedynie przez tego, który potrafi mu rozkazywać z szacunkiem i miłością.

Lśnienie i iskra, diament i kryształ. Magia, która błyszczy jak zamróz na szybie, jaśnieje jak lód. Srebro i biel, złoto i mitril, diament i kryształ, cyrkonia i blady szafir… wszystko to zlewa się razem jak wody roztopów w płomiennym palenisku kuźni, ubijane młotem i kształtowane krasnoludów sztuką, wspieraną miłością hobbita.

Dla ciebie, moja miłości, szepta do ognia, do ciemności, do żaru i metalu i do klejnotów. Są prawie gotowe…

Obok niego Thorin jest gotów dodać magię krasnoludów i elfów. I do rozpłomienionej kuźni wchodzi mały chłopiec niosąc wielkie wiadro. Jest w nim śnieg, śnieg, który nie stopi się w tej kuźni dopóki Thorin na to nie pozwoli.

Isumbras zakrzyknął.

Zrobione!

Wyciąga swe dzieło szczypcami i zanurza w śniegu. Syczy i paruje, wypełniając powietrze dymem i mgłą.

Wyciąga swe dzieło ze śniegu i podziwia jego piękno i doskonałość.

Dokonał tego… teraz jest prawdziwym wędrownym kowalem.

 **Wyrok**

Tortura.

To jest cena dla szlachty z królewskiego domu za bratanie się z kimś z innej rasy. Zasmakowanie w śmiertelności inaczej niźli jest to dozwolone przez Monarchię jest najbardziej odrażającą zbrodnia, a jeśli nie jesteś arystokratycznego pochodzenia często karą jest śmierć albo wygnanie. Anoreloth wystawia się na tortury.

\- Jak mogłaś to zrobić?! Nie pozwolę ci pohańbić twego imienia, pozycji, rodziny, nie pozwolę, żebyś postąpiła jak ulicznica i poślubiła śmiertelnika z plebsu!

Jej ojciec unosi koński bat, który często nosi przy boku i uderza ją po twarzy.

\- Kocham go. – ona szepta.

\- Oszalałaś! – Rzuca i uderza ją znów. – Nie możesz go kochać. Powiedz, że kłamiesz!

\- Kocham go.

Ponownie dźwięk bata na skórze.

\- Kocham go.

Kolejne smagnięcie zostawia ślad na ramieniu.

\- Kocham go i jestem mu przyrzeczona.

Jeszcze jeden przecinający skórę wizg bata i wreszcie ojciec opuszcza ramię i syczy

\- Bardzo dobrze. Nie mogę uczynić nic, aby powstrzymać twe szaleństwo. Zobaczymy, jak dobrze będziesz tkała z połamanymi palcami.

 **Naszyjnik z sopli lodu**

Szron.

Koronkowa sieć srebra i złota i mithrilu połyskuje, jakby była suknią stworzoną z bladego, migotliwego szronu, chłodny oddech pocałunku lodowatych ust zimowej nocy. Skomplikowana plecionka łańcuszka srebrzystych metali jest mocniejsza od stali i kamienia, ale elegancka i delikatna.

Lód.

Jak poszarpane, śmiercionośne i wspaniałe szpice śnieżnych diamentów, kryształowe i diamentowe wisiorki zwisają z łańcuszka jak lśniące sople. Niektóre są zrobione z czegoś podobnego, jak szkło zamrożone w sopel, który zwisa o świcie z krawędzi dachu, zmrożony oddechem zimy.

Dokonał tego. Stworzył naszyjnik z sopli lodu, który się nie stopi. Bo są zimne w dotyku jak prawdziwy lód. To było zaklęcie, którego użył Thorin w trakcie wykuwania. Jedynie dotyk serca jego najdroższej ukochanej może ogrzać te sople i nadal nie stopią się w cieple skóry jego damy.

 **Życie Księcia**

Choroba.

Isumbras czuje zapach choroby, gdy tylko wchodzi w drzwi prywatnej sali audiencyjnej króla.

A twarz króla kurczy się w rozpaczy.

\- Mój królu? – pyta Than – Wzywałeś mnie?

\- Lata temu, ale nadal za twego życia Shire zaatakowała epidemia. Zabiła wiele dzieci. W jakiś sposób dotarła i do mojej Góry. Mój syn jest chory. Muszę wiedzieć panie Isumbrasie czy wiesz, jak ją uleczyć.

\- Tak, wiem.

Than wyciąga małą skórzaną sakiewkę z kieszeni spodni. Oddaje ją królowi mówiąc

\- Liść Longbottoma z południowej Ćwiartki. Palenie dwu fajek dzienne oczyści jego płuca z choroby. Musisz wypocić z niego chorobę.

\- To wszystko? – Pyta król biorąc ziele.

\- Jeżeli jest twym najstarszym synem lub jedynym musisz znaleźć nowego dziedzica. Będzie zbyt osłabiony, aby rządzić zamiast ciebie, wasza wysokość.

\- Ale przeżyje? I będzie zdrów?

\- Tak.

\- A zatem ocaliłeś życie księcia krasnoludów. Za to daruję ci wielki dar. Ale teraz muszę iść do mego syna.

I król wyszedł zostawiając Thana zdumionego i zmęczonego, aby go odeskortowano do jego pokoju, gdzie padł na łoże w ubraniu, usmarowany popiołem i sadzą, i prędko zasnął. Śnił o swej damie.

 **Pantofelki**

\- Książę żyje i wracają mu siły. Dzięki ci przyjacielu. Masz mą wdzięczność i przyjaźń. A teraz dar. Jeszcze jedno z twych zadań zostało ukończone.

Król podaje mu skrzynkę z biało lakierowanego drewna. Isumbras podnosi wieczko i widzi najpiękniejszy przedmiot jaki widział kiedykolwiek. Jest piękniejszy niż naszyjnik z lodowych sopli. Eleganckie trzewiki z dmuchanego szkła połyskują jak tysiąc tęczy na welwetowej poduszce barwy wina.

Przesuwa palcem po nich i czuje jak szklo ugina się lekko, jak miękka skóra albo brokatowy jedwab. Szkło lśni jak tysiąc kryształków, jak tysiąc kropli wody w porannym słońcu, jak milion klejnotów w płytkich wodach laguny. Brzoskwinia, akwamaryna, burgund, topaz, lawenda, kobalt, cytryna, szmaragd, gwiezdny błękit, niebo o zmierzchu i o poranku, boskie tęcze, wszystko odbite w tych pantofelkach.

\- Dzięki ci mój królu.

\- Teraz Isumbrasie, Thanie Shire musisz iść do elfów. Albowiem wiosna nadchodzi i my nie możemy już udzielić ci żadnej pomocy w twej wyprawie. Ale… – w oczach króla pojawił się psotny błysk – Oczekuję zaproszenia na wesele.

\- Oczywiście mój królu.

 **Bolesne zadanie**

Jej ojciec się myli – nadal może tkać.

Szczęściem ukończyła gręplowanie. Byłoby to wściekłą torturą, gdyby musiała wydobywać ostre kolce i rzepy z futra a potem wyczesywać je, by było czyste i miękkie. Teraz ma pomoc jej małego brata Nencariona i jej siostry Nimlothel. Wyczesują futro do postaci małych włókien, aby mogła, z bólem, wmotać je w wątek.

Jeśli ojciec się dowie, każe ich wychłostać do krwi.

Gdy ona przędzie słyszy jak kości jej palców trą o siebie zawsze, gdy porusza dłońmi i łzy spływają jej na policzki. Zagryza wargi aż stały się karminowe i mokre od krwi ale nie przestaje prząść.

\- Kocham go – powtarza do siebie – Kocham go.

Przędzie, a gdy to zostanie ukończone, zacznie tkać.

 **Lothlorien**

Jej nieziemskie oczy jak gwiezdne szafiry i kobaltowy płomień przyszpilają Thana w miejscu.

\- Kim jesteś mały Shirelingu?

Jej głos jest zimny i czysty jak światło gwiazd.

\- Mężczyzną zakochanym, wasza łaskawość. – Szepcze on. Jego odpowiedź zmusza ją do uśmiechu – niemal miłego, jeśli coś tak nieziemskiego i eterycznego mogłoby być obdarzone czymś tak ludzkim jak bycie miłym.

\- Czego poszukujesz w Złotym Lesie?

\- Muszę… krasnoludy powiedziały… że możesz pomóc… muszę znaleźć suknię bez szwów z płatków białej róży. Mszę znaleźć płaszcz z łabędzich piór darowany dobrowolnie oraz koronę z księżycowego blasku.

\- A pamiętasz komu masz wręczyć te rzeczy?

Królowa bawi się bezmyślnie lokiem włosów o kolorze stopionego złota.

Than gapi się na nią chwilę, a potem na myśl przychodzą mu włosy jak srebrny blask księżyca i zimowe ognisko i złoty miód, długie, kręcące się i piękne.

\- Anoreloth – Szepcze on. Jego serce tłucze się, a jego gardło pali, jak gdyby przełykał smoczą krew. – Nie jestem pod elfim czarem moja pani, albowiem kocham moją damę bardziej niźli życie i oddech, i słoneczne światło i dobrą, uprawną ziemię.

\- A zatem pomogę ci. Chodź ze mną.

 **Ogród Królowej**

Kiedy poszedł za nią do ogrodu różanego, bogactwo zapachów kwiatów uderzyło w niego, jak fale morskie. Białe płatki jak śnieg spadają dokoła niego. Oczy utkwione ma w karmazynowej barwy szarfie opasującej talię elfiej królowej. Jedynej rzeczy dość jasnej w tym miejscu, aby odcinać się od tła bladych róż.

Te róże są wyjątkowe, zarówno są błogosławieństwem, jak i są błogosławione. Poję je wodą czystą z mego Zwierciadła.

\- I… i mogę użyć płatków z tych róż?

\- Płatki muszą spaść z własnej chęci. Nie wolno ci nigdy zerwać ani jednego płatka z tych róż albo twoje zadanie skończy się zanim się na dobre zaczęło, klęską.

\- Kiedy opadną te płatki? – Than pytał miękko. Nieprzyjemne uczucie grozy wypełnia mu piersi.

\- One nigdy nie opadną, chyba, że dziecko spośród nieśmiertelnych pokropi te wielkie, kolczaste kwiaty swymi łzami.

Wpatruje się w nią długą chwilę, wpatruje się w jej doskonale spokojną twarz i dzikie oczy. A potem krzyczy - COO?!

 **Niesmiertelne łzy**

Nagle ktoś jest z nimi w ogrodzie, poza nim i królową. Ktoś kto idzie tak pomału, prawie jakby utykał, poprzez pokryte splątanymi krzewami pergole, które prowadzą do ogrodu.

-Moja pani!

Anoreloth potykając się idzie do nich. I on chwyta ją, podtrzymuje, pomaga usiąść na drewnianej ławce obok wielkiego biało kwitnącego krzewu.

\- Och, moja kochana, twoje biedne dłonie…

A ręce, który były niegdyś piękne, białe i smukłe są pokryte sińcami czarnymi i fioletowymi. Pomiędzy sińcami widać białe miejsca, gdzie kości zostały złamane, i całe dłonie są zapuchnięte.

\- Twoje oko, kochana… - Dotyka delikatnie białości skóry dokoła podbitego oka. – Kto cię tak poranił?

Ona tylko kręci głową, jej splątane włosy powiewają dokoła. Zaczyna płakać. Chciała tylko się z nim zobaczyć, chciała tylko żeby ją objął.

\- Mam naszyjnik z sopli i pantofelki, moja pani. A Pani Galadriela pomoże mi z suknią i z koroną. Wszystko będzie dobrze, moja droga. A kiedy weźmiemy ślub nikt cię już nigdy nie skrzywdzi.

Nadal płacze, gdy on obejmuje jej ramię – boi się dotknąć jej rąk albo pocałować je. A jej łzy spływają na liście i płatki krzewu, przy którym siedzą, i skapują na wilgotną glebę. A jak ona składa głowę na jego piersi i zamyka oczy, drżąc, płatki zaczynają opadać.

 **Szata z płatków róży**

Odmawia odstąpienia jej na krok, a ona odmawia pomocy uzdrowiciela. Ona odmawia odpowiedzi, jedynie wciskając twarz mocniej w kurtkę Thana. Jego serce boli na widok dłoni jego damy. Ale oboje zakochani pragną ujrzeć jedynie magię królowej elfów.

Ta siada na białym krześle i w jej palcach migota igła z mithrilu, cieńsza niźli cokolwiek. Nie ma w niej nitki. Ale jest tak jakby szyła, zszywała każdy płatek z kolejnym tworząc jedwabistą tkaninę barwy kości słoniowej. Nie tnie go ani nie fastryguje. Całość zdaje się sama zrastać w postać sukni.

\- Oto jest sztuka niemal stracona przez większość elfów – szepta Galadriela. – Wiecie co robię?

Kochankowie nie wiedzą.

\- Ty, pani Anoreloth musisz iść. Twój ojciec powrócił do fortecy. Ale twoja miłość jest silna i tak samo twa wiara. Niech żadne z was się nie zachwieje. Jeszcze się zobaczycie. A do tego czasu bądźcie ostrożni i pozostańcie wierni.

I nagle jego pani wymyka się mu z uścisku i potykając się szybko znika mu z oczu pomiędzy różami. Galadriela kończy suknię z płatków róży, gdy słońce dotyka horyzontu.

niźli cokolwiek. rólowej elfów. ą do ogrodu. ką.

 **Siedmiu braci**

Than Shire spoglądał na ciemne jak noc wody jeziora w Lothlorien – Jeziora Pani pustym wzrokiem. Jego ból palił go żywcem, przepalał go jak ognie kuźni Thorina. Smakował on desperację, jak rozpuszczające się w ustach gorzko-słodkie słodycze. Co się działo z jego damą podczas jego nieobecności? Kto ją tak krzywdził? Czemu nie mógł tam być by go powstrzymać? I czemu ona nie chciała o tym mówić? Nagle dosłyszał dźwięk, jakby trąbki sygnałowej – zawołanie łabędzi i ujrzał siedem pięknych białopiórych ptaków zniżających się z rozjaśnionego księżycem nieba, z bladym, mlecznym blaskiem na ich skrzydłach.

Wylądowały na powierzchni jeziora a głos Galadrieli oznajmił

\- Przybyły Shirelingu aby cię powitać, aby pomóc ci w twym zadaniu i przynieść ci wieści o twej pani.

Odwrócił się do królowej a kiedy ponownie spojrzał na jezioro przed nim stało trzech mężczyzn, trzech młodzieńców i jeden chłopiec. Nosili czarno białe mundury. Stali w swobodnych pozach, jakby na spocznij, jak doświadczeni żołnierze.

\- Kim jesteście? – zapytał Isumbras.

\- Jesteśmy siedmioma braćmi Anoreloth. Przybywamy, by mówić z Thanem.

 **Koszula**

Dokończyła ostatni ścieg, związała supeł i przecięła nić swym maleńkim nożem krawieckim. Rozłożyła futrzaną koszulę na drewnianej skrzyni.

\- Skończone? – Spytał podekscytowany Nencarion.

Rozczochrała włosy swego małego brata - niezgrabnie, łokciem i kiwnęła mu głową.

– A więc mogę iść z naszymi braćmi?

\- Tak – wyszeptała. – Idź z naszymi braćmi Nencarionie.

Pobiegł do drzwi po drodze chwytając złotą obrożę, jaką miał nosić ze swym mundurem.

Anoreloth wysyła swych siedmiu braci do swego ukochanego z pomocą.

\- Na jakiś czas stracicie skrzydła moi bracia – mówi i bierze motek nici, który lśni blado jak światło łagodnych, letnich gwiazd. – Dzięki wam za wasze poświęcenie.

Pozwala swej małej siostrze nawlec igłę, a potem powoli, z bólem zaczyna szyć szatę, która zatrzyma w sobie piękność gwiazd. Cały czas jej oczy wypełniają łzy bólu i wpatruje się w koszulę z białego futra.

 **Nencarion**

Galadriel spogląda na chłopca, którego oczy lśnią od łez. Nosi on czarno biały mundur i złoty naszyjnik. Jego oczy są zamrożonymi kroplami krwi, jego włosy jak jedwabiste pasma krwi. Jego twarz jest bardzo blada a uszy bardzo szpiczaste.

\- Jesteś najmłodszym bratem żony Thana.

\- Nie jest jeszcze jego żoną, milady, i właśnie dlatego przybyłem. Moja siostra kazała powiedzieć ci, że zadania jej ukochanego nie są lateral… literalne… albo coś takiego.

Pomimo jego nieludzkiego wyglądu jest – w gruncie rzeczy – chłopcem i mówi, jak zwyczajny chłopiec.

– Dosłowne – podpowiada łagodnie królowa.

\- Ta, właśnie. Dosłowne! Ona mówi, że nie muszą być dosłowne. Nie wszystkie. No, właśnie takie coś. Ale Thanowi wolno pozwolić na jeden czy dwa wykręty, no wiesz, bo jest śmiertelny. Dlatego, bo kocham moją starą, wiedźmowatą siostrę więcej niż wszystko i w ogóle chcę przekazać wiadomość.

\- Czy twoi bracia wiedzą, jak mówisz? – Pyta królowa łagodnie.

On mruga niepewnie i przecząco kręci głową.

\- Nie, milady, nie wiedzą – burczy.

Ona się roześmiała i szepta

\- A zatem nie pozwól mi odbierać ci tej radości, dopuki jesteś poza zasięgiem ich słuchu.

Chłopiec się uśmiecha i Galadriel widzi, że nadal ma wszystkie swe mleczne zęby. Ten dzieciak, książe Nencarion pewnego dnia stanie się kimś bardzo groźnym. Ale teraz, na razie jest tylko chłopcem, który kocha swoją siostrę.

 **Wieści**

\- Byliście…jesteście…

\- Jej braćmi. Uważamy, że jest szalona, żeby się z tobą zadawać. Ale kiedy jedno z nas zakocha się to prędko, mocno i niepowstrzymanie. Nasz ojciec nie pamięta ale my wszyscy poznaliśmy tego smak. My wszyscy poczuliśmy uderzenie tego, ból i cierpienie. My rozumiemy. Dlatego ci pomożemy.

Sześciu, którzy byli niegdyś łabędziami. Są wysocy, nawet wyżsi od elfów i ciemnowłosi. Ich włosy są jak klejnoty splecione z metalem w jedwabne nici – szafir gwiazd, szmaragd drzew, akwamaryna zatoki, lśnienie srebra i złota i połysk obsydianu. Ich oczy lśnią jak miriady klejnotów, podsycane od wewnątrz zimnym płomieniem. Isumbrasowi robi się zimno od samego patrzenia na te oczy.

\- Nawet w tej chwili nasza siostra jest karana za kochanie ciebie. Jeśli poniesiesz klęskę w swoich zadaniach, zostanie oddana orkom do zabawy a potem stracona. Jeśli się to stanie wybijemy cały twój ród do ostatniego dziecka.

Chłód w duszy Thana zamarza w lodowatą grozę.

\- Pomożemy ci tak jak potrafimy ale nie jest tego wiele. Oddamy ci nasze skrzydła.

 **Śnieg w lecie**

Amaranta Tuk patrzy przez okno sypialni zastanawiając się, kiedy jej brat powróci. Wyruszył w poszukiwaniu miłości. Szukał kobiety, która jak twierdził przemieniła się z łabędzia na powierzchni jeziora w głębi Shire. Ale, gdy spogląda za okno dotykając atłasowych, śnieżnobiałych zasłon to nie jej brat jest tym, który pozostaje na powierzchni jej myś jest zasnute chmurami, ciemnymi i stalowo – siwymi. Jakby nadchodziła letnia burza – prędko, jak wilk biegnący za zdobyczą.

I wtedy zaczyna padać śnieg, i okrutny strach przeszywa ją całą. Coś złego tu nadciąga.

 **Tęsknota do słońca**

Skradzione.

Jej ojciec ukradł jej nici, nici które lśniły jak rozjarzony dysk słoneczny wspinający się na wzgórza o świcie, nici które błyszczały jak ogień płonących róż i stopionego złota. W desperacji przeszukała cały swój pokój, a łzy płynęły jej po twarzy za każdym razem, gdy przypadkiem zawadziła o coś dłonią.

Gdzie są? Gdzie je ukrył? Na pewno nie mógł jej ich zabrać!

Wpierw połamane dłonie a teraz… zabrał jej nici i nie ma jak uciec, aby zdobyć więcej. Nie da rady uszyć swej słonecznej szaty. Nie wykona do końca swych zadań.

 **Dar łabędzia**

Pióra.

Pióra są miękkie jak jedwab i spoiste jak kość. Białe jak blask księżyca, ciemne jak śnieg, lśnią jak perły i alabaster. Sześć białych kurtek na sześciu braciach…

\- Żadne żądło nie przekłuje, żaden miecz nie przetnie, żaden ścieg nie utrzyma. – powiada najstarszy z mężów.

Jego włosy są jak dogasające węgielki, jego oczy promienne jak lato.

\- Musimy ci je oddać dobrowolnie, w naszej prawdziwej postaci – powiada najstarszy z młodzieńców, z włosami jak szmaragdowy las.

\- Ale zrobimy to dla naszej siostry – powiada głos za nim.

Than odwraca się i widzi chłopca, jedynego wśród nich, z włosami i oczami jak świeża krew.

\- Przyjmij dar.

I z podmuchem wiatru, z dźwiękiem trąb siedem łabędzi wzlatuje w noc tłukąc skrzydłami.

I zaczyna padać śnieg.

 **Jak snieg latem**

Śnieg.

W pierwszej chwili myślał, że te białe płatki to śnieg. Padający w środku czerwca. Ale nie, to nie było to. Żaden śnieżny płatek nie był tak wielki. Nawet dla kogoś z Małego Ludu. To były pióra. Wielkie, błyszczące, bielsze od światła księżyca. Spływały wdzięcznie na ziemię, a łabędzie powoli opadały w dół. Wszystkie poza jednym, najmniejszym. Ten poszybował z powrotem tam, gdzie stała królowa elfów, a gdy wylądował przed nią znów był niskim, chudym Nencarionem, chlopcem z mlecznymi zębami i krwistoczerwonymi łe łabędzie opadły na ziemię powoli, tak samo, jak pióra. A gdy wylądowały znów były ludźmi. Wszędzie dokoła nich pióra wirowały na powietrzu, jak ogromne płatki śniegowe.

 **Rozmowa o micie i legendzie**

\- Widzisz, musisz ją zabić. – Nencarion poinformował królową.

Podrapał się za uchem.

\- Srebrna Łania, zabić ją i użyć jej skóry. Inaczej nie da rady tego dokończyć. Nie dostanie wtedy tego co mu trzeba, co by zrobić ten płaszcz, wiesz, milady? Potrzebuje skóry Srebrnej Łani.

\- Ale przecież zakazano mu zabijać jakiekolwiek stworzenie.

\- Nie, to nie tak panienko… e, znaczy milady. Uwierz mi, ja wiem. Siostra mi mówiła. Nie wolno mu zabić łabędzi oczywiście i wilka nie wolno. Ale to wszystko, widzisz. Wszystko inne to zdobycz. A jedyny sposób, aby połączyć w płaszcz te pióra to skóra Srebrnej Łani.

\- Czemu tak? – Pyta Galadriela.

On wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Anoreloth coś powiedziała, że to jakby przedmiot legendarny czy coś. To nie jest zwykła skóra, widzisz. Srebrna Łania to zwierz samej Królowej. Magiczny. A Niania Bessy, stara niania mojej siostry ona też tak powiedziała. Łania, cóż, to jego zadanie. Musi robić co mówisz. Jak będzie martwe znaczy się. Jak jest żywe to nie robi nic tylko ucieka przed tobą.

\- A on tego potrzebuje?

\- Tak, milady. Ale musi zabić ją dwa razy.

\- Co?

\- Taa. Drugi raz zrobi ostatnią rzecz, której mu potrzeba. A potem ktoś inny musi zabić ją drugi raz żeby dokończyć dzieła. Cóż… ktoś inny może ją zabić dla niego, przypuszczam. Nie bardzo wiem, nawet nie spytałem. Ale mogę się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie rozumiem – mówi elfka, trochę bezradnie.

\- Jasne, że nie. Jesteś elfem. Nie jesteś jedną z mego ludu. W porządku. Och, i też będziesz mnie potrzebowała milady, ale to w porządku. Pomogę ci we wszystkim, tak zrobię.

\- Czemu tak?

\- Dla Anoreloth.

 **Błękitni czarodzieje**

\- Powiadasz, że są kłopoty w Shire?

Błękitni czarodzieje wpatrują się w króla krasnoludów w zdumieniu. Czy nie słyszał o ostrych i nienaturalnych śnieżycach, które wionęły przez Shire w ostatnich kilku miesiącach? I, że Than, jeden z trzech rządców tego kraju, zaginął, i że narzeczona Dziedzica Bucklandu, własna siostra thanowa została porwana przez nieznajomego, który przybył do Shire i uwiódł ją?

Mały czarny ptak, gawron o lśniących skrzydłach i smukłym ciele bije skrzydłami i wzlatuje. Doprawdy, gawron sądził, że dwunożni mają więcej rozumu niźli oddawać się plotkom na szczycie góry.

 **Czarny zabójca**

Niegdyś był człowiekiem, wielkim królem ludzi oraz stróżem innych istot, niektórych zbyt niezwykłych, aby przynależały nawet do świata faery. Ale najbardziej niezwykłą z nich była jego Królowa. Ona, ta majestatyczna, lśniąca, i potężna, z twarzą niebezpiecznej urody i włosami jak promienie księżyca, słońca i gwiazd, która wymknęła się jemu i jego młodszej siostrze Księżniczce, i lady Janice. Rozmyśla, każdego dnia, że powinien być ze swą Królową tego dnia, kiedy przekroczyła rzekę. Jakby tam był zamiast zabawiać gościa – barda z sąsiedniego kraju, wtedy ona nie zginęłaby na rzece. Łakoma powódź nie zniszczyłaby mostu i nie podmyła jej stóp i nie wciągnęła w wodę.

Lata później po śmierci następnej Królowej, jego siostry i dworskiego magika, w jego królestwie pozostało tylko dwoje ludzi – on i lady Janice. Jego królestwo przepadło. Teraz pozostała tylko lady Janice, trenująca młode faerie aby stały się wojownikami i on.

A on nie jest niczym innym, jak tylko zabójcą.

 **Thorin mistrz**

Chłopak mu powiedział. Thorin jest zdumiony, że nie odkrył rozwiązania dawno temu. Oczywiście nie potrzeba stworzyć korony dosłownie ze światła księżyca – potrzeba tylko, aby światło księżyca tam było w pewien sposób. Pewien wewnętrzny sposób.

\- Będę potrzebował szkła, czystego i doskonałego i magicznego szkła.

Coś kazało Nencarionowi przemówić do Kowala, jedynego dorosłego, jakiego spotkał, który naprawdę mu imponuje.

\- Użyj trzeciej części tego – powiedział chłopiec.

Podniósł sakiewkę, którą dała mu Kowal bierze ją jego wzrok łagodnieje i przez chwilę jego oczy lśnią litością. Teraz wie kim jest chłopiec i co uczyni.

\- Dobrze, chłopcze. Wezmę trzecią część.

 **** **Pogłoski**

Pogłoski. To było wszystko. Mamrotania krasnoludów na szczytach gór. Opowieści starych nianiek szeptane dzieciom przy ogniu w zimną zimową noc. Ale gawron powiedział, że to prawda… Radagast nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Chociaż ptactwo uwielbiało plotki ptaki nie miały za dobrej pamięci do faktów. Ich wiedza była wiedzą o porach roku i bezpieczeństwie, legendach lotu i gdzie najlepiej zakładać gniazda. Ale poruszenie w Shire… hobbiccy przywódcy znikający… Kowal pracujący nad tajnym projektem… i przybycie chłopca z oczami jak krew… Czy odważyć się zachować te wieści dla siebie?

 **Włosy czerwone jak krew**

Przez chwilę stara hobbitka sądziła, że zemdleje. Spotkała księcia nazywanego Nencarionem, ale on jest tylko dzieckiem a jeszcze nie ma… prawdziwego wyglądu tego czym jest i czym się stanie.

Ale ta królowa… ona ma.

Uśmiech.

Jej zęby lśnią jak perły. Jej usta są jak dojrzałe jagody… albo świeża krew. Karmazynowe oczy lśnią. Włosy długie jak wodospad osłaniają mlecznobiałe ciało jak płaszczem

\- Potrzeba ci moich włosów? – szepta czerwonooka królowa. Jej głos szumi, jak krew płynąca z rany.

\- Tak, wasza wysokość.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała – Którym okiem mnie widzisz?

Strach.

Naga, niezłagodzona groza. Lecz musi powiedzieć prawdę. Musi tego dokonać dla Królowej Wróżek.

\- Oboma.

\- Oddaj mi je – ona mówi.

I nieszczęsna siostra chrzestna Królowej Wróżek krzyczy, gdy wyłupują jej oczy.

 **Dziki ogień**

Pot syczy na gorącu. Nigdy w swym długim życiu nie pracował tak cięzko. Kuźnia jest charakterna i kipi gniewem pragnąc uwolnienia z więzów, aby kształtować metal.

Krew wrze. Przeciął się na skrawkach metalu, na ostrej skale, na krawędzi młota. Jest wyczerpany, a jego krew kapie na ognisko. Gdy płomienie kuźni wystrzelają tak gorące, że aż białe, nie dba, że jego krew się gotuje. Mięsnie krzyczą. Uderzał młotem aż do nocy. Ręce ma w bąblach, ciało popękane i czerwone. Plecy ma przypieczone i usmarowane sadzą, twarz czarną od węglowego pyłu. Paznokcie pokrwawione. Kiedy mruga, czuje pył w oczach. Nogi bolą. Pierś pali od wdychania dymu.

Szkło migota. Jak tęcze, jak promień, jak diamenty i oddech. Wydobywa dzieło z ognia, wrzuca je w wodę i słucha syku pary.

Zrobione.

 **Korona ze szkła**

Doskonałość.

Blady fiolet i alabaster rozbłyskujących gwiazd. Olśniewające złoto słońc. Łagodna otoczka ze światłości księżyca.

Świeca migota w ciemności. Stygnące węgielki w zacienionym pokoju.

Każda fasetka diamentu tej korony – najpiękniejszego diademu z krystalicznego szkła – rozbłyska słodyczą każdego rodzaju światłości, jaka kiedykolwiek zaszczyciła świat.

Jest wydrążona jak kości ptaka. Delikatna, elegancka, doskonała.

Korona ze szkła.

 **Utkać Słońce**

Ona tka ale jest bardzo zmęczona. Nigdy w życiu nie była tak zmęczona.

Jej dłonie bolą, jej oczy zamgliły się ze zmęczenia. Jej plecy bolą od pochylania się nad kołem i krosnem. Teraz jednak tka ciągle, ignorując ból pleców i rąk. Ramiona palą bólem zmęczenia. Nie spała wiele dni – nie wie, bowiem kiedy jej palce zostaną ponownie złamane, kiedy krosno zostanie jej odebrane. Dlatego musi skończyć najszybciej jak to możliwe. Trudno jej jest utrzymać oczy skupione na zadaniu – albowiem szata słońca promienna jest jak lato i prawie ją oślepia. Przewiązała sobie oczy ciemną materią, aby je chronić czując jak ciepłe, jedwabne nici stają się jednym pod jej palcami. Wkrótce będzie mogła uszyć buty.

 **Czarny koń**

Jakaś część jego walczy, aby nie cofać się w strachu. Inna część walczy, aby nie pobiec do wierzchowca i zarzucić mu ręce na szyje.

Matka pokazała mu już kiedyś to stworzenie – królewska stajnia specjalnie je hodowała. To jeden z dwu rodzajów „koni" jakie faerie hodują do celów wojennych. Stanowią potężną część królewskiej floty. To zwierzę jest szczupłe i ciemne, lśniące jak czarna perła z oczami płonącymi jak zielony ogień. Ostre jak brzytwa czarne podkowy zostawiają mokre ślady na ścieżce. Z grzywy kapią krople wody i spływają po karku i bokach.

\- Potrzebuję wierzchowca. – szepcze Nencarion. – Proszę, nie zrzuć mnie.

 _Nie skrzywdzę cię, wasza wysokość. Dokąd musimy jechać?_

– Muszę przemierzyć Śródziemie wzdłuż i wrzesz dla mej siostry.

Kelpie – koń wodny, ten gatunek, który topił niegrzeczne dzieci – podtyka chłopcu chrapy i klęka przed nim mrucząc _Będzię to dla mnie przyjemność, aby cię nieść wasza wysokość._

 **Włosy białe jak śnieg**

Hobbitka Cymbelin kuśtyka do pałacu Królowej Śniegu. To pałac siostry królowej wróżek. Ale nie zamierza widzieć się z Królową a nawet nie z Księciem Lodu. Zamierza widzieć się z królewskim małżonkiem, znanym jako Śmiertelny Mróz. Niedawno oślepiona stuka laską i trzyma się ramienia Złodzieja Dzieci – syna Lady Jesieni. – Jakie jest twe życzenie? – Mróz pyta ją przyjaźnie.

Ona skrzeczy w odpowiedzi

– Moje włosy? Z pewnością mam obowiązek…

\- Ależ moja kochana… szepcze Królowa Śniegu.

Chociaż raz dama hobbitów jest zadowolona, że jest ślepa. Widziała już wcześniej Królową i jej mroźne piękno było olśniewające, jak słońce na świeżym śniegu. – Coś musi być dane na wymianę.

\- Moja królowo… - zaczyna Mróz ale hobbitka, wiedząc co może z tego wyniknąć tylko szepcze

\- Poza mym życiem, które jest zaprzysiężone innemu, oddam w zamian cokolwiek zechcesz. Za włosy Śmiertelnego Mrozu.

\- Lady Cymbelin! – Krzyczy Złodziej Dzieci. Nie może uwierzyć, że powiedziała coś takiego. Ale Królowa Śniegu usmiecha się lodowatym uśmiechem i mruczy

\- Chcę twoich nóg, stara kobieto. Zobaczymy jak potrafisz stąd odejść z bezcennym darem, o jaki tak bezczelnie ośmielasz się prosić na Dworze Królowej Śniegu.

W końcu Cymbelin otrzymuje wystarczająco włosów Mrozu, aby wypełnić drugie zadanie swej królowej.

Złodziej Dzieci odnosi ją na swych plecach.

 **** **Błędny ognik**

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – Anoreloth mruczy do maleńkiego, jak świetlik światełka na parapecie jej zakratowanego okna. – Potrzebuję twej przysługi, wielkiej i prawie niemożliwej. Błagam.

Maleńki świetlik dźwięczy i rozjarza się w odpowiedzi.

\- Trzeba mi, byś poleciał do Lothlorien, do hobbickiego księcia, który na ciebie tam czeka. Potrzebuje trzech jego włosów. Możesz to zrobić?

Fałszywy ton dzwonienia drapie o jej uszy.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. Jaka jestem niemądra. Ale czy uczynisz to dla mnie?

Delikatne dzwonienie wypełnia powietrze. Światło przemyka po pokoju lekko muskając jej kołowrotek, krosno, komodę pełną ukończonych zadań, małe łóżko, pojedynczą świecę. Potem ląduje na jej wyciągniętej dłoni i podzwania.

\- Dziękuję ci.

Anoreloth lekko chucha na małe światełko a ono wyfruwa przez okno.

 **Władca wiatru i Radagast**

– Musisz mi znaleźć Gandalfa.

Król orłów zwija skrzydła i wpatruje się przeszywającym spojrzeniem złotobrązowych oczu w Brązowego Czarodzieja.

– Długo byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ty, ja i Gandalf. Czemu chcesz mnie używać jak gołębia pocztowego?

Jego głęboki głos jest ciepły jak południowy wiatr.

\- Czy istnieje jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, o którym nie wiem?

\- Tak. – Mówi Radagast.

Świadom jest jaka to wielka przysługa i wymaganie wobec Władcy Wiatru.

\- Coś okropnego dzieje się w Shire… jedna mewa migrująca ze Złotego Lasu powiedziała mi, że tam dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Polecisz do niego?

Władca Wiatru nastroszył swe wielkie, lśniące pióra. I kiedy zbierał się do lotu odpowiedział

\- Znajdę Gandalfa.

Z silnym porywem wiatru startuje ze zbocza góry i znika w oddali.

 **Władca Wiatru i Czerwone Skrzydło**

To na pewno tylko plotka. Król Wróżek musiał oszaleć, żeby robić takie rzeczy i to własnym dzieciom. Ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z Gandalfem… a wezwanie od gryfów było takie naglące…

\- Jego jedyna zdolna do małżeństwa córka jest zakochana w hobbicie. Przyrodni brat Królowej, jak powiadają uprowadził siostrę Thana Shire. Zaś Than zaginął. I powiadają, że sam Król zamierza wydać wojnę Shire jeżeli konkurent jego córki wykona swą misję.

Gwaihir Władca Wiatru patrzył wstrząśnięty na gryfa znanego jako Czerwone Skrzydło. To były z pewnością wieści jakie Szary Czarodziej powinien poznać.

\- Powiesz mu o tym także?

\- Tak – odparł Władca Wiatru – Jeśli polecisz do Lothloien i poczekasz tam na coś. Widzisz, dostałem pilną wiadomość od twej żony…

Orzeł wyjaśniał a gryf pokiwał głową.

\- Bądź zdrów Czerwone Skrzydło

\- I ty Władco Wiatru – odpowiedział gryf i odleciał.

 **** **Nencarion Jeździec**

To jest jak pływanie w powietrzu – kelpie biegnie szybko jak wiatr, uderzając kopytami, jak wojenny koń, wspinając się, jak fala. Świat umyka porwanymi obrazami z zieleni, brązu, szarości, błękitu i czerni. Dni mijają i zdają się minutami. Tonie w czasie, tonie w magii, gdy czarny koń galopuje przez Śródziemie, odbierając mu oddech.

– Czy jesteśmy już blisko?

 _Co jest, jeźdźcu? Nie masz swych morskich nóg?_

– Czemu się ze mnie nabijasz? Tylko pytam! Martwie się o moją siostrę i jej… um… przyszłego męża.

 _Cóż, nie bądź tchórzem._ _Trzymaj się i nie krzycz! To rani me uszy!_

– Nie krzyczałeeeem! Ahhhh!

Kelpie rusza, jak do szarży i Nencarion prawie połknął język, gdy zeskoczyli z klifu. –

\- Zginę!

 _Nie zginiesz, zamknij się!_

\- Czemu mnie nienawidzisz?!

 _Nie nienawidzę cię, tylko uważam, że to zabawne. A teraz się trzymaj!_

Kelpie ląduje w rozbryzgach wody na spienionej rzece i zaczyna płynąć z prądem, gdy Nencarion mruczy

– Kocham mego konia, kocham mego konika…

Kelpie tylko chrząka ze śmiechem i nadal płynie.

 **W środku szarej zimy**

Zima.

Wszędzie dokoła wyją wichury i szaro bure burze niszczą Shire wchłaniając je w głąb wyblakłej, czarnej śmierci o zimnej, ciemnej porze roku. Wszystko w Shire jest zimą, chociaż słońce pragnie zaświecić. Jego przyrodnia Siostra pokochałaby ten kraj wśród lodu i śniegu. Czyż nie powiedziała „Niech cały świat będzie jak lód?" W środku zimy, nienaturalnej zimy stworzonej magią poza właściwym dla niej czasem Alastor Zimistrz, Książę Lodu trzyma w ramionach Amaranthę Tuk a łzy, jak okruchy lodu przecinają jego oczy.

Pocałował ją.

Czy ona umrze otoczona nienaturalna zimą? Czy magia jego i jego siostry zamorduje jedyną śmiertelną osobę, która kiedykolwiek okazała mu przyjaźń?

\- Alastorze... – Ona szepta jego imię, jak słodką modlitwę.

Jego serce jest jak kawał lodu. A jej serce…

Jej serce… może smakować ciepło jej serca na słodkiej miękkości jej ust. Smakować gorący, żywy oddech w każdym pocałunku, który chciałby skraść z tych różanych ust. Czyż jej usta nie są słodkie? Ciepłe i miękkie? Czuje gorąco lata i jasność wiosennego słońca na różanej miękkości. Czuje jej siłę życiową, jak ciepło lata, gdy ona leży bezruchu w jego ramionach z jego imieniem na ustach.

Ale ona umiera… umiera w środku szarej zimy… w jego ramionach.

 **** **Marząc o tańcu**

Jęczy we śnie. To tylko sen, ale torturuje go. Uwielbia śnić o dzikiej, niesamowitej dziewczynie, którą pragnie za żonę. O jedwabistych biało-złotych lokach, lśnieniu nieziemskich oczu jak wzburzone morze – okrutną panią jest morze, ale jego miłość nigdy nie jest okrutna. Tęskni za jej głosem, za widokiem jej twarzy, za dotykiem jej bladej dłoni. W jego dłoni. A jednak…

Jednak nienawidzi śnić o niej, ponieważ ona jest tak bardzo niedosięgła. Pragnie być z nią, uratować ją, pomóc jej, zaopiekować się nią. A jest zmuszony by pozostać bezczynnie w Lothlorien, w więzieniu ze złotych gałęzi, srebrnych liści i białych kwiatów. Nie znosi Złotego Lasu i wszystkiego co reprezentuje – jego uwięzienie, cierpienie jego damy, ich rozdzielenie. Ale w jego śnie… tym śnie ona jest ubrana jak księżyc, srebrnobiały jedwab otula ją przylegając do ciała, całując jej skórę perłową poświatą. Jej buty, pantofelki ze słonecznego blasku, wydają tylko cichy szmer na białych kamieniach chodnika, który lśni własnym blaskiem. Jej włosy są srebrne od gwiazd i diamentów.

Ona jest jak iluzja, umykający, tańczący obraz w umyśle, miraż na tle bolesnej rzeczywistości. Czy może uwierzyć, że jest prawdziwa? Ale nie… ta agonia jest to tylko sen.

– Nie myśl - ona szepta i przyciska policzek na jego twarzy. – Uwierz.

Gorąca łza spływa po jego policzku. – Uwierz we mnie, moja miłości. Uwierz w nas.

\- Anoreloth...

\- Isumbrasie – wyszeptane przy jego uchu jak oddech słodkiego, łagodnego, październikowego wiatru. – Isumbrasie uwierz w ten sen. W Faerie wszystkie sny mają w sobie prawdę. Uwierz.

I tańczyli.

 **Pewnej zimowej nocy**

Zrobił to.

Sprzeciwił się swej siostrze Królowej Śniegu. Uwolnił Amaranthę Tuk z lodowego uścisku, poluzował obręcze zimowej magii, które trzymały jej zimną, tak zimną figurę bez oporu w jego objęciach. Nie pozostała jej pamięć o jego ataku. Nie ma wspomnień o ciemnym chłodzie śmierci płynącym w jej żyłach jak trucizna, ani o niebieskich zamarzniętych pocałunkach, które składał na jej ciepłych, różowych ustach, ani o wściekłym głodzie – głodzie słodkiego płomienia jej życia i jej śmiertelności, jej serca i duszy. I on teraz wie, w szarówce środka zimy, że nigdy nie przestanie być głodnym. Głodnym jej życia i ciepła i oddechu, który wyssał z pocałunkami.

– Alastor, chodź – zawołała za nim Amarantha, śmiejąc się.

Tak niewinna. Tak słodka. Nie wiedziała, co przysięgał jej uczynić, co musiał uczynić albo zostać wygnanym albo nawet uśmierconym. Dał słowo… a Ukryty Lud nigdy nie łamie swych przysiąg. Znów położy na niej zimne dłonie, pocałuje ją, uwiedzie ją. Tym razem zdobędzie ją całkowicie, postanowił, gdy podążał za nią po świeżym kryształowym śniegu. Płytkie księżycowo błękitne cienie znaczą jej ścieżkę na śniegu. Jak cienie o barwie indygo na jej skórze, które pozostawił zamarzając ją swymi pocałunkami.

– Czy muszę Siostro moja? – szepta gorzko. – Czemu postawiłaś mnie na tej okrutnej ścieżce?

– Alastorze Zimistrzu – woła za nim surowo Amarantha.

Widzi ją stojącą w otwartych drzwiach wielkiego hobbickiego dworu, z czarną szarfą zamarzniętego strumienia na jej małych, wytrzymałych stopach.

– Wchodź do środka zanim się przeziębisz na śmierć.

Gdyby tylko mógł, myśli i wchodzi za Tukową panną do jej domu.

CDN?


End file.
